Impossível:1:Que não pode acreditar 2:Insuportável
by Stephaniee s
Summary: Ginny Weasley sobre a perda."Porque meu irmão, Fred Weasley, simplesmente não poderia estar morto. Era absurdo demais. A simples ideia era hedionda. Meu irmão, Fred Weasley, absolutamente não poderia estar morto." "Não poderia" "E no entanto, ele estava".


Tudo deveria ter parado, tudo deveria ter acabado, mas não parou. Não acabou.

Meu irmão estava morto, e tudo continuava.

Enquanto minha mãe me abraçava desesperada, meu cérebro lutava para assimilar o que meus olhos estavam vendo.

Porque meu irmão, Fred Weasley, simplesmente não poderia estar morto. Era absurdo demais. A simples _ideia _era hedionda. Meu irmão, Fred Weasley, com toda a sua alegria – tão contagiante, com toda a sua irreverência, simplesmente não poderia estar morto.

E no entanto, ele estava.

Pálido, inerte, sem vida.

Ele estava – a pressão em meu peito me fez sufocar- morto.

Morto. Fred, meu Fred, estava morto. E eu nunca mais falaria com ele, eu nunca mais riria com ele. Nunca mais o veria sorrir. Nunca mais o veria _vivo_. Nunca mais sequer o veria, fazendo as brincadeiras que ele sempre amou. Porque o meu irmão estava _morto_.

A realidade subitamente caiu sobre mim, como um rolo compressor, sem a menor piedade, sem o menor aviso, me fazendo perder o fôlego e o equilíbrio;

Enquanto eu caía de joelhos, ao lado do meu irmão morto.

Ele estava morto -a minha cabeça ecoava- e ninguém poderia fazer nada. Ele estava morto, e tudo continuava. Ele estava morto, e nós ainda estávamos ali.

E tudo era tão irreal, tudo era tão _hediondo_, tão absolutamente errado, que, por um mínimo momento, eu me perguntei se não seria melhor termos ido todos juntos.

Imediatamente depois, me repudiei por esse pensamento. Nunca, nunca, eu deveria ter sequer cogitado algo assim.

Fred Weasley estava morto, sim. Isso era hediondo, inaceitável, isso era completamente horrível. Sempre seria.

Porém, Fred nunca desejaria isso para nós. Fred nunca desejaria me ver querendo morrer com ele. Fred era – o verbo me faz engasgar- brincalhão, e uma das pessoas mais engraçadas e queridas desse universo. Ele nunca, nunca, gostaria de nos ver assim.

Mas, por mais que eu desejasse, de todo coração, ser forte por ele, ser forte para ele, parecia impossível.

Afinal, Fred Weasley estava morto.

Arthur e Molly não teriam mais sete filhos.

George não teria mais o seu eterno companheiro.

Eu não mais seis irmãos. Eu não teria mais o meu irmão _Fred_.

A partir de hoje, nós sempre estaríamos incompletos.

E isso tudo era tão injusto que eu fechei os olhos e desejei que fosse só mais uma das brincadeiras de Fred e George. Desejando que fosse a mais horrível brincadeira deles, mas ainda assim, uma _brincadeira._

Mas ao ver o modo que George estava desesperado, pura e simplesmente desesperado, a verdade foi mais uma vez deslizando por mim.

E talvez fosse isso que mais doesse.

Não era mais uma das brincadeiras dos meus irmãos. Nunca mais seria.

**N/A: **Olá! Eaí minha gente, o que acharam? Eu, ouvindo Adele aqui, estou supersensível. Então... está aí. Completamente deprimente, eu sei.

Sempre que leio alguma fic em que a morte de Fred seja mencionada (das que eu li, claro), por mais que a Ginny estivesse triste, não sei... "Fred sempre fará falta" é o que eu mais leio. Não sei, acho que o meu irmão morresse (por mais que ele seja uma criatura extremamente irritante), eu ficaria muito, muito mal mesmo. Então... aí está uma tentativa minha de mostrar Ginny nesse momento. Ele é irmão dela, e, por mais que ela tenha outros 5, nenhum deles é _Fred,_ por mais que George possa ser parecido.

A quem Lê DIVERGÊNCIAS (se é que alguém ainda mantém esperanças na fic): EU NÃO A ABANDONEI! NÃO A ABANDONEI!

Uma série de acontecimentos (que sério falando assim.. ), bem, que começaram com provas, e em seguida vestibular seriado, seguido por dias sem computador, juntando com o empacamento do meu World (bem, eu estou usando Broffice, mas...), que fez quatro páginas do texto virarem ###########################, e finalizando com uma terrível falta de inspiração, o andamento do capitulo empacou legal.

Felizmente, tudo já está normalizado, e o capitulo está sendo feito a todo vapor. Já está com 7 páginas do World (Broffice, mas né..), e ainda nem chegou no beijo. Me empolguei legal.

Então... Beijos e por favor, tenham só mais um tiquinho de paciência.


End file.
